This invention relates to a cartridge containing a plurality of hemostatic clips and, more particularly, to a cartridge for snap-closure-type plastic ligating clips.
Conventional ligating clips of the prior art have been fabricated of stainless steel or tantalum rectangular wire formed into a symmetrical V or U shape. Cartridges for such clips typically comprise an open, box-like structure with a corresponding V- or U-shaped center rail to support the clips in an inverted position. Various means have been provided to hold the clips on the rail until they are loaded into a forceps-type clip applier. Typical of such prior art clips and cartridges are those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,713,533; 4,076,120; and 4,146,130.
Recent work in the field of molded plastic ligating clips has resulted in a particularly useful clip design having an unsymmetrical configuration somewhat resembling that of a safety pin. One leg of the plastic clip is provided with a hook-like latching mechanism or head to receive and hold the end of the other leg of the clip when the clip is closed over the vessel being ligated. Because of the physical properties and unsymmetrical design of the plastic clip, cartridges of the type used for metallic clips were found to be unsuitable for use with the plastic clip. In particular, the plastic clips are required to be oriented in the holder and held in a manner which allows individual clips to be retrieved with the clip applier in the predetermined orientation. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a cartridge for a plurality of plastic ligating clips. It is a further object of the invention to provide a cartridge which assures proper orientation of an unsymmetrical plastic clip within the cartridge. It is a yet further object in one embodiment of the present invention to provide a keyed access aperture communicating with each clip and oriented in accordance with the orientation of the clip within the cartridge. These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the ensuing description and claims.